The Blood of Olympus Epilogue
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: This is all that happened to our heroes after the Blood of Olympus. Need more closure? Than this is the story for you! We all know how much Rick Rioden doesn't like writing epilogue himself...


**Epilogue**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Leo and Calypso scream as Festus swiftly dives towards the ocean. At the last moment the giant bronze dragon jerks upward, avoiding their death by just inches.

"Woah buddy, you almost got us killed," Leo exclaims to the machine, "Calypso, how ya holdin' up"?

"Fine, I guess," Calypso says, "Why in the world would your crazy metal contraption do that"?

Leo seems over joyed, "He found it! The navigation systems have come back into play! As of now we're crossing the Atlantic Ocean, you'll never have to see Ogygia again!" Leo just hopes that there won't be much… conflict with Calypso and Percy…

_**MEANWHILE**_

"MOM!"

"PERCY!"

Percy and his mom embrace. It been months since Sally last saw her son.

"It's been so long, I didn't know what had happened to you," Sally rambles, "I tried calling here but you know how hard it is to get contact. None of the Iris Messages were working and –

"Mom, it's okay. I'm here now. But trust me this is going to be a _long_ story…" Percy says.

"It's alright, we've got time. Oh I just so glad to have you back! Paul's on his way right now. He's going to want to hear this too" Percy's mom states into her son's shoulder.

"Percy? What's that in the sky?" Annabeth questions.

Everyone looks up at the sky; many are coming out of their cabins to take a glance at the mysterious flying figure. Even the Hypnos children stumbled out of bed to witness the commotion.

"Is that _Leo_?" Piper yells?

"Oh my Gods and Goddesses, it is! On Festus!" Jason cries.

"Wait," Nico says, "Who's that with him?"

Percy's face turns red. Although now he completely understands what must've happened after the whole Gaea scenario, finally witnessing this realization, with him alive with Calypso, it was… almost too extraordinary. Percy wonders what she will say to him, what Annabeth will think, what his _mom_ will think. Calypso, she never got of the island Percy realized… and now he felt like a jerk, leaving this lovely girl waiting to be set free by this traveler that she fell in love with, yet only to be disappointed for the millionth time. This has been too much for one week, so he just stood in awe once more.

"It's Calypso," Piper whispered. "It's Calypso," she says louder, "he did it! He's alive! He got back to her _and _saved the day!"

Everyone starts waving spastically, cheering excitedly, and signaling Leo to where he has to land. The Hephaestus children were working frantically to build some kind of landing support to welcome home their brother.

Leo lands and comes down of his mechanical dragon, faces a giant, now silent, crowd and says, "Well, did you miss me?"

He stands there, getting bombarded with hugs and screams of joy for their little hero.

Calypso jumps down, strides over to Percy and says, "From now on you shouldn't trust the Gods to follow through on their word, just as I will never trust you on yours. For them to follow through, you need keep an eye on them. Too bad I could not keep an eye on my "hero" from Ogygia". Calypso then gracefully goes away to join her love's welcoming party, leaving Percy awestricken for about the billionth time this week.

Annabeth grabs Percy's hand and leads him to the makeshift party the Apollo children were putting up in the main hall, and Percy realizes how wonderfully everything worked out.

Percy looking out on the Long Island sound, with Annabeth at his side, and his mother over by Paul's car, and a camp behind him alive with all his friends then says, "Thanks Dad, I love you".

_**A FEW YEARS LATER**_

Annabeth vaguely hears the music playing. She barely feels her father arm linked with hers. She hardly notices Athena sitting with her stepmother and stepbrothers or even Poseidon fidgeting with his loud, Hawaiian tie. What she did notice was Percy's piercing green eyes staring at her with a big smile on his face as she walks down the aisle.

Collage is done. Annabeth came out at the top of the class. Percy… made it through. Best thing is that they were there together. Now, after camp, and collage, they're getting married!

Chiron, the best centaur-camp-councilor ever, was our _certified_ minister. All the campers are here. All the godly parents showed up. Annabeth would have never imagined this large of a spectacle all those years ago. But after all her adventures, she knows that anything's possible.

The ceremony blows through like a breeze, Annabeth in a happy daze and Percy in a jittery excitement. Percy couldn't decide on a best-man so the altar is pretty full. We have Grover up there, along with Tyson, Leo, Jason, Frank, and, of course, Nico. Wow how Nico has grown up. He's no longer a scared, secretive wallflower. He's grown to be a friendly little wallflower that Percy has finally grown comfortable to again. And then of course on my side there my maid of honor, Piper whose is by far my best female friend here at camp. Actually being here and taking this all in, Annabeth almost missed her cue.

"I do Seaweed-Brain" Annabeth said.

Chiron continues on to Percy's cue,

"I do Wise Girl" Percy says.

Chiron now finally declares in a booming voice "You may kiss the bride!".

The crowed claps fanatically, the campers holler, the Gods applauses extremely thunderous (with is an understatement for Zeus), and Poseidon and Athena glance over to each other signally that the eternal feud is officially over.

So much was going on that the whole event passed through like a dream. Annabeth and Percy walk out of the building, ready to start their life together in New Rome.

_**The End**_

By _TheDoctorGeronimo_


End file.
